Easy Street
by LivyStabler
Summary: Set after 7x08 - a glance at how I imagine the season should continue for Caryl. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first TWD fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. Not a native speaker so excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! This is set after 7x08 - a glance into how I would imagine the season to continue Caryl-wise...

I don't own anything from The Walking Dead.

When Daryl laid eyes on Rick all his composure was gone. The man he considered a brother looked at him with understanding and relief and Daryl couldn't hold back. His head sank as tears started spilling from his eyes and Rick pulled him in a close embrace silently telling him how glad he was that his brother was back and safe at Hilltop.

Daryl looked around in familiar faces. Michonne, Carl, Tara all smiled at him, hugged him and welcomed him back into the family he belonged to. They made their way towards the main house at Hilltop. "Where is she?" Daryl whispered to Rick. "Daryl…she…" "What? What is it Rick? Tell me dammit!"

When he had looked around to the people welcoming him home she wasn't there. He had looked for her sparkling blue eyes, her smile and her beautiful face. Carol was the one who helped him through the horrors he had suffered in the cell. All he did when he was sitting naked and cold in the pitch-black darkness was picture her, remember her laugh, the way her arms felt around him. Returning home to her was the reason he didn't give up, his only reason to keep going, to look for a way out. Although they drifted apart since they arrived in Alexandria he was still certain that Carol would always be there for him in the same way he would be always there for her when she was ready to talk. He understood that it was easier for her to wear her happy housewife mask without him constantly looking at her. So he decided to let her be and tried to tell her with a look and a smile now and then that nothing had changed between them. Carol was the one person in the world he trusted completely and would give his life for without even blinking.

During his captivity he came to realize that she was more than just his best friend. When he sat there in total darkness, with no knowing what day or time it was or how long he was there already he pictured a future with Carol and he finally admitted to himself that he not only loved her but was very much in love with her and had been ever since his search for Sophia, when she kissed him on the forehead after they discovered her in the barn. His affection towards her grew as he watched her develop from a shy, beaten woman into a fighter, a leader, someone with incredible strength who never failt to impress him. But also she was the most loving, warm-hearted person he ever knew. She was damaged just like he was, beaten by her shitty ex-husband, made believe that she wasn't worth anything or good enough for anyone.

Daryl didn't know if he would ever make it out of that cell alive but he swore to himself that if he did he would tell Carol how he felt, never waste another second and risk her never knowing how much he loved her. Although he was never good with expressing feelings, taught by his father that no man would do such things, he promised silently to show her how a relationship should be, show her the respect and love she deserved in a man.

When the gates opened to welcome the people from Alexandria in he was focused on seeing the familiar cerulean eyes. His heart sank when she wasn't there and a thousand questions raced through his head. Where was she? Was she alive? Hurt?

He looked at Rick's worried eyes and started yelling. "Rick! What is it? Where is Carol? Tell me for fucks sake!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - have fun reading! Carols letter is from a transcript of the show, all rights to AMC._

 _Reviews are always very appreciated especially cause this is only my second fan fiction and my first in the TWD fandom. Thank you!_

* * *

"She left Alexandria, Daryl." "She left? What…when?" Daryl's heart sank even further and he had trouble to understand what Rick was saying.

"A while ago. She packed up her stuff and took a car in the middle of the night. No one noticed. She doesn't even know about Negan, about Glenn and Abraham." Rick sighed sadly. "But she left me this." He handed Daryl the letter that Carol had left for them.

 _I wish it didn't have to end, not this way. It was never my intention to hurt you, but it's how it has to be. We have so much here - people, food, medicine, walls, everything we need to live. But what we have other people want, too - and that will never change. If we survive this threat and it's not over, another one will be back to take its place, to take what we have. I love you all here. I do. And I'd have to kill for you. And I can't. I won't. Rick sent me away and I wasn't ever gonna come back, but everything happened and I wound up staying. But I can't anymore. I can't love anyone because I can't kill for anyone. So I'm going, like I always should have. Don't come after me, please._

Daryl's body felt numb as he stared at her delicate handwriting, tears filling his eyes. " _Don't come after me_." He read the last sentence over and over again, trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was really gone and that no one knew where she went.

"Morgan went after her as soon as we noticed she was gone but we haven't heard from him or Carol since. She's strong, Daryl. She is a survivor. I bet she's fine."

"Fine?!" he boomed, suddenly raging with anger. "How could you say she's fine when she's out there alone without her family, without…me." He whispered the last part of that sentence. "No one is strong enough to survive alone in this fucked up world!"

Daryl stormed off and locked himself into the room they gave him at Hilltop. He paced up and down his room clutching the letter in his hand like he was holding on for dear life, reading her letter over and over again. This letter was his only connection to her at the moment. He understood what she meant when she wrote that she couldn't kill anymore. One evening when he sat on porch in front of the house he and Carol shared with Glenn and Maggie she sat next to him and just started talking. She told him about Mika and Lizzie, about Karen and David. She told him that she handed Tyreese her weapon that she was ready to let go, ready to die. But Tyreese forgave her. Daryl was glad that she finally opened up to him and all he could do was tell her, that she tried to protect her family and that she didn't do anything wrong. Most of all he tried to make her understand that he didn't see her differently at all, that she was a good person with a good heart. She had looked at him with her blue eyes, so much sadness in them that it shattered Daryl's heart. She was broken by the things she had to do, tired of the life they were forced to live. He had put his arm around her, pulled her close, trying to give her some comfort in this world of horror. Carol had sobbed against his shoulder and whispered a "Thank you" into his leather vest. After that he knew that even now that they didn't talk as much as before, she would still come to him if she needed to.

When Carol and Maggie were held captive by the saviors and Glenn and him had found them she finally let the mask fall for one moment when she admitted she was not okay. Right in this moment he had seen the real Carol, HIS Carol. No cardigan, no fake smiling and playing a happy, naïve housewife bullshit. Just Carol. Real Carol. His Carol. He had pulled her into a tight embrace and he wanted to never let her go again. Although she had been in that filthy room for so long, her typical Carol scent still lingered and it calmed him down instantly. Everything around them stopped as soon as her body was pressed against his, her slender form melting perfectly into his muscular body. She clawed to his angel wing vest and …

"Daryl!" Ricks voice from downstairs pulled him out of his thoughts but he had no intention of talking to the man right now and ignored his calls. He could not believe that Rick and the others just let Carol go. Although she said that's what she wanted in her letter, he knew her better. He knew that she would be miserable all alone without them. Without him.

"I'll find her." He muttered to himself. "I have to find her." Maybe it was egoistic he thought because he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. And back in the cell he made a promise to himself, he would tell her everything. Daryl Dixon had every intention to stick to that promise. And if it was the last thing he would do. Even if Carol would send him away, she had to know. At least she had to know he loved her.

* * *

 _I really hope you enjoy this story so far, the words just keep pouring out although I'm not the best writer I know... next Chapter will be up soon. Enjoy. And leave a review! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is set at the Kingdom. Mostly Morgan's POV._

* * *

Morgan got up this morning feeling good, almost happy. When they arrived at the kingdom he knew very soon that he had found his place. He liked the little oasis, the kingdom made him feel save and most of all, home. It was the first time since his son died that he felt at peace. Even though the kingdom was also working for Negan and the Saviors, Morgan appreciated how Ezekiel handled things and how he managed to keep his people in their happy little world for as long as possible.

The only thing that kept creeping up his mind and worried him was Carol. He was glad that she agreed to live near the kingdom at least. She was not okay though, Morgan could see that. She shut herself off of the rest of the world, didn't wanna talk to anyone at the kingdom. When Ezekiel or Morgan showed up at her doorstep once in a while, her words were brief and she tried to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Morgan worried about her because he had seen Carol at Alexandria, had seen how she acted when she was around people. Carol was a mother, someone who was always there for her family and friends. But she was also a very strong woman, a fighter and seeing her as just a shell of who she used to be was very hard for Morgan.

Morgan decided that it was time to try one last time to convince her at least to let the people at home know that she was alright.

He made his way to Carol's house and knocked a few times before she opened the door with an annoyed look. "What do you want Morgan?" "Just talk to you, Carol. Please." She sighed and shook her head. "Morgan. How many times do I have to tell you that I just want to be left alone? I don't want you or Ezekiel or anyone else coming here, I don't want to be friends with you or have anything to do with your lives. I can tell you the same thing over and over again. I'm good here but for God's sake just leave me the hell alone!" She was getting angry. "Carol, five minutes okay? I promise it's the last time I'll bother you." Carol rolled her eyes but stepped aside to let him in. She didn't offer him a seat and kept standing herself. "What?" she asked annoyed. "Carol I … I'm worried about you. It doesn't seem right that you are out here all by yourself." "Morgan, I…" "Please let me finish." he interrupted. "I don't know you very well, Carol but there is one thing I do know. You are someone who needs to be with people, with children, with family. Rick, Michonne, Carl and everyone else at Alexandria. They need you. Don't you think they deserve to know that you are alright? Don't they deserve an explanation why you just left them all behind? I am tired of asking you to live at the kingdom but at least consider giving your family a proper goodbye."

"You don't get it! They are better off without me. I can't love anyone anymore because I can't kill anyone. Why does nobody understand that?" she yelled. Morgan decided to ignore her and just continue.

"Well I know at least one person who is not better off without you. Someone, who was devastated when Rick sent you away. Someone who is not himself when he's not around you."

Carol stared at him, dared him not to say his name.

"What about Daryl, Carol?" That was her weak spot and Morgan knew it. Tears built in her eyes and she had to sit down. She put her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears from falling. Leaving Daryl behind was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her whole life. He meant everything to her. When Carol finally admitted to herself that Daryl was more than just her best friend she panicked. How could she even consider a relationship in this world? She simply couldn't allow herself to love him.

She looked up at Morgan with tear-stained eyes. And for one little moment Morgan could see the real Carol but then her look turned cold again, the mask was back on. "You should go now," she said. Morgan sighed but turned towards the door.

He made a decision this morning and now it was up to him to go to the Hilltop and let the people there know that he had found Carol and that both of them were okay. Physically okay at least. He wanted to give her a chance to do it herself but there was no convincing her it seemed. Rick and the others had done so much for him and he wanted to give them something back, give them a little peace at least. Morgan would leave it up to Rick and the others what they would do with the information but he secretly hoped that someone would follow him to the kingdom and bring Carol back. He had a certain redneck with a crossbow in mind when he went to tell Ezekiel he would be gone for a couple of days.

* * *

Morgan made it to the Hilltop alright and was greeted with relief by Rick and the others who didn't know if he was alright or not. But Morgan could see in Rick's eyes that something terrible must have happened and as Rick walked him to the main house he started telling him about everything that happened, how they lost Glenn and Abraham and how Daryl was held like a slave by Negan and just barely made it out alive.

They sat down at a table and just as Rick asked about Carol Daryl walked into the room, his eyes widened when he saw Morgan. "Where is she?" he grunted. "Sit down, Daryl." "Where is she?!" Daryl yelled, his eyes full of anger and sorrow. "She's okay. Well at least she's physically okay…" Morgan started telling them everything, how he found Carol barely alive and how they made it to the kingdom. He told them about the community, about Ezekiel and the others and that Carol lived in a house near the kingdom. Then he focused on Daryl. "She is just a shell, Daryl. She is not Carol anymore. She shut herself off completely, acts cold and careless and doesn't wanna talk to anyone. All she says is that she wants to be left alone and that she's fine when clearly she is anything but fine. You have to do something, Daryl. I think you are the only one who has the chance to bring her back. When I asked her about you it was the first time I saw a spark in her eyes, saw some emotion. She misses you, she just won't allow herself to feel anything anymore but I couldn't take seeing her like this any longer. Alone and miserable…"

"Thank you for telling us, Morgan. It was the right thing to do." Rick patted his friend's shoulder and smiled at him.

Daryl hadn't said a word. His mind was racing as he stared at the table in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up at Morgan. "Take me to her."

* * *

 _Next chapter will be Carol's POV and we will finally see some Caryl interaction ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

Carol had managed quite alright in her small house near the kingdom. The fact that she could focus on herself for once helped her and convinced her that she did the right thing to protect her family. She tried hard to keep up her mask with Morgan and Ezekiel although she knew they only had her best interest in mind. Making friends with them would only give her more people to worry out, more people she was risking to lose so she decided to keep up her cold, careless appearance to protect them and to protect herself.

Carol had somehow went on with life in Alexandria after she had to kill Lizzie and Mika. What happened at the saviors though was too much to handle. How she hadn't even thought twice before killing these people. Even though she knew she had to do it to save herself and others, her own behavior shocked her to the core. When did she become like this? A killer, a murderer. Carol knew she would always kill to save one of their own so the only way out she saw was to leave the group, her family, behind.

During the days she kept herself busy with work around the house. The nights were different, harder. Thoughts and images kept creeping up in her mind. Images of Sophia, of Lizzie and Mika, Carl and Judith. All the children she had loved and lost. She saw the faces of all the people she had to kill, mixed with horrible dreams of them as walkers trying to get to her, seeking payback for what she had done to them. Most nights though she only dreamed of him. Daryl. She relived the little moments they shared, light touches, quick hugs...sometimes she was just looking at him in her dreams, his half smirk that was only reserved for her, his strong muscular arms, his long hair, the angel wings on the back of his leather vest and most of all his eyes. Every detail of his beautiful face with those azure eyes was edged in Carol's mind. And then there were the dreams of what she secretly wished for. She dreamed how he would pull her close into his strong arms, she dreamed of kissing him, tangling her fingers in his hair, wrapping his arms around him and never letting him go.

She loved those dreams, longed for them even and on the other hand she feared them because they made it so much harder, almost impossible to not just storm out the door and run back to him. She loved him so much, the feelings she had for him were like nothing she ever experienced before. With Daryl she couldn't put up the mask she put on with everyone else. When he asked her if she was okay after the Saviors had held her and Maggie captive she simply couldn't lie. If anyone else had asked she would've answered with a simple yes but not with Daryl. When he looked at her in that moment and held her chin up with his hand her resolve crumbled and the relief she felt when he pulled her in a tight embrace was overwhelming. Later that night when they were back home she sat in her room, wanting nothing more than to go over to him and cuddle up under the sheets with him, holding him close, feel his warmth. The fact that she needed someone so much scared her to death and that's when she decided to leave. She couldn't put Daryl in the position of killing for her or losing her. Leaving was her way of protecting him and showing him just how much she loved him. She hoped he would somehow understand why she did what she did.

After waking up from another very vivid dream of Daryl kissing her she thought back to the day she left Alexandria. After she had left the letter, she went to Daryl's room and opened the door, careful not to make any noise. She knew that she wouldn't have the strength to tell him if he'd wake up. But he was lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. The lines of worry so visible during the days were gone now, his features soft and relaxed. A silent tear rolled down her check as she made her way over to him. The leather vest that she loved on him was hanging over a chair, she touched the angel wings for a moment. The thought of never seeing him again broke her heart. Standing next to his bed she smiled at the image before her. She gently brushed the long strands of hair off his face and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Don't forget me, Angel. I love you," she whispered. With one last longing look at him she turned around and made her way out of Alexandria with no intention of ever looking back.

Carol's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Why didn't they just leave her alone? She was sure it was Morgan or Ezekiel with something to eat or another attempt to talk to her. She decided to ignore whoever it was and try to get a little more sleep. She rolled over and closed her eyes but the knocking didn't stop. It grew louder. Angry, Carol got out of bed and trotted towards the door, grabbing her knife from the nightstand just in case. She opened the door, preparing to tell whoever stood there off, but was met with the icy blue eyes she had just looked at in her dream. In front of her door stood Daryl, crossbow over his shoulder and neither of them moved. They just stared at each other for what could've been seconds or hours. "Carol…" Daryl finally breathed as tears filled his beautiful eyes. Hearing his low, gruff voice saying her name like a prayer was her undoing. She leaped forward and he caught her in his strong arms. She clung to him like she was holding on for dear life, sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder repeating his name over and over again. All the pent up emotions washed over her as he held her ever so tight, kissing the top of her head over and over again and cried with her. He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled it away from his shoulder gently to look at her, his own face wet with tears. Tears of relieve that he found her, that she was healthy and alive and standing in right there in front of him.

"Carol" he repeated once more as if he could not believe he was saying her name. He locked his cerulean eyes with hers and smiled at her before placing the softest kiss to her lips.

* * *

 _Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Carol and Daryl get to talking in the next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

His lips were much softer than she expected. Her hands wandered towards his head and she tangled her fingers in his long hair just like she always imagined. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lower lip until he granted her access and she swiped her tongue over his. He tasted like heaven, better than she could ever imagine. As much as she enjoyed and needed to hold him close, warning bells were ringing loudly in her head and she pulled back and took a step backwards. He reached for her but she stumbled backwards. She tried very hard to regain her confidence, remembering why she left him and the others in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice shaking. "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? What the fuck is going on Carol? Do you have any idea what happened since you've been gone? How could you do this to us?" he yelled. And then he looked at her again and whispered "How could you do this to…me?"

Carol had never heard so many words come out of Daryl Dixon's mouth at once. He was desperate for answers. She looked at him again and only then noticed the dark cloud he seemed to carry around him. Something was different since she last saw him, he seemed hurt…broken. She couldn't bear seeing him like this standing there in the middle of her small living room, looking so lonely. Blocking out the nagging thoughts in her head, she stepped towards him and took his hand, leading him towards her bed where she sat down beside him. He stared at the ground, tears still rolling silently down his face. Carol lifted his chin with her hand until he looked at her. "What happened to you, Daryl?"

He looked into her blue eyes and then lifted his hand to touch her face as if he wanted to make sure she was really there. He traced the contours of her face with his fingers, touched her cheeks and her jaw ever so gentle, brushed his thumb over her lips and her silver locks out of her face. She was so beautiful.

"You remember the Saviors?" he asked. Carol nodded. Daryl took a deep breath and started to talk. "It turned out that we didn't get them all. There are more of them, much more than we thought and they got us when we were trying to get Maggie to the doctor at Hilltop. They circled in on us like animals on their prey until we had no chance of getting away from them. We were taken to their leader." He paused and closed his eyes. "Daryl…" "Just need a minute." Carol took his hand and brushed slow circles with her thumb over his. Her touch calmed him instantly and he continued. "They took us to their leader, some sick psycho freak named Negan. We had to kneel in front of him and he used a fucking nursery rhyme to figure out which one of us to kill with his baseball bat. He wanted revenge for us killing his men. He killed Abraham." Carol sucked in a sharp breath and tried very hard to hold back her tears. "I got so angry, Carol. I just couldn't hold back and tried to get to that asshole." "You were just trying to…" "No!" Daryl yelled. "You don't get it! I made everything worse!" "Don't say that, Daryl. I'm sure…" Carol tried to calm him. "For God's sake Carol you weren't there! You don't know anything about what happened. He killed Glenn. Because of me! Because I freaked out! Do you hear me? He bashed Glenn's head in with his barbwire wrapped fucking baseball bat. And we all had to watch, Maggie had to watch. Pregnant Maggie had to watch her husband getting beaten to death by this psychopath!"

"Glenn?" was all Carol could say. She couldn't believe that innocent, sweet, caring Glenn was dead. And still all she could think about was that it could've been Daryl. Suddenly she felt like she was in some kind of nightmare because she couldn't take in what Daryl was saying. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't wanna yell at you. It's not your fault." Daryl squeezed her hand. "It's not yours either, Daryl!" "But if I hadn't reacted the way I did, Glenn might still be alive." "You don't know that. This man is sick."

Daryl needed another break. Thinking back to this horrible night was still barely possible for him. He looked on their joined hands in Carol's lap and a sad smile crossed his face. First they almost forced Rick to cut of Carl's arm. Otherwise he would've killed us all. Just when he was about to do it, Negan stoped Rick. It was just another of his sick psycho games. And then...they took me…" he swallowed hard. Carol squeezed his hands tighter. "You'll tell me when you're ready." "No. I have to tell you now." He took a deep breath and looked up at her, looked into the blue pools of her eyes, getting lost in them for a moment. And then he told her everything. How they took him, held him in that cell, how he sat there in the pitch-black darkness, naked and cold and alone not knowing what time or day it was. How he got beaten and dragged around like a slave. Daryl told her about what he saw, what Negan did to his people. How he burned that man's face half off after stealing away his wife from him. Carol's face was wet with tears. Imagining him all alone in the cell was too much for her. This man had suffered enough even before the apocalypse started.

She reached out to cup his cheek with the hand that was not holding his, feeling the stubble of his beard. "I'm so sorry, love. I wish I could've been there to help you." He looked up at the term of endearment. He sighed. "I'm glad you weren't there, I'm glad you didn't have to see them die." She smiled sadly. "How did you get out?" "There was this woman," Daryl continued "she shoved a note under my door, telling me the right moment to leave. When I was outside there was this guy and I thought that was it, that he would kill me or call the others. But somehow he was scared of me and let me go. I managed to steal one of their motorcycles and made it to the Hilltop. Maggie, Enid and Sasha were there. Rick and the others arrived a few days later from Alexandria. Negan took control over them, Carol. They have to give him half of everything they have. He took the beds, all the weapons, their food… On his last visit he killed Olivia and Spencer. Then he found out that Eugene made a bullet for Sasha and he took him with them. I don't know why but his people treat him like a fucking king or something. They kneel on the ground as soon as he walks in a room. Guess they're just as scared of him."

Carol had no words, nothing would express how she felt at that moment. The feeling of loss and loneliness was overwhelming. She felt guilty for not having been there with them. All she could do was wrap her arms around Daryl and holding him in a tight embrace. The tears he had tried so hard to hold back were now spilling over. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and they cried together over the ones they lost.

"Do you know what got me through that time in the cell?" he asked after a while and lifted his gaze to hers. Carol didn't say anything. She just looked at him. "You", he whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "The thought of you helped me survive. Because I made a promise to myself and I knew I could only keep that promise if I saw you again, if I survived."

Carol brought her hand back to his. "And what promise was that?"

Daryl looked at her, then took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her on the cheeks first, on her forehead, her eyes, her nose and her neck, taking in her scent, trying to memorize every little detail of her face. Then he placed tiny kisses along her jaw before moving to the corners of her mouth and finally her lips. This time the kiss wasn't soft. It was urgent with all the pent up emotion. His tongue slid across her lower lip, begging for entrance and she gladly opened up to him. His tongue found hers and she tasted like heaven, like home. He could've kissed her forever but the need for air made him pull away eventually.

Her gaze reflected all the love and longing he felt. "Carol…" he breathed. "The promise I made to myself in that cell was that not another day would go by without you knowing how I feel about you. How I have felt about you for a long time now actually." Carol just sat there, not daring to move. Scared that he would shy away if she did. With his kiss still lingering on her lips she waited for him to continue. "I love you" Daryl finally whispered, his voice shaking. He lowered his gaze to the ground. "And even if you don't feel the same way about me, I needed you to know." He moved to take his hand away from her, feeling desperate with the need for her to love him back and also terrified taht she wouldn't. His father had always told him he wasn't worth something, that no one would ever love a failure like him. Was he right after all?

Fresh tears started to pour from Carol's eyes. She wished Daryl could see himself with her eyes. It killed her that he still thought he wasn't worth of love. "Daryl. Look at me." Slowly he looked up and the sadness and desperation she saw in his eyes was almost unbearable. "How could you ever think that I don't feel the same way about you? Of course I love you. How could I not? You are the most wonderful person I know. You've always proteced me. Ever since we searched for Sophia I have been in love with you." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Then why did you leave me?" The question was burning in the back of his head the entire time. "I was trying to protect us both, Daryl. I didn't allow myself to start anything because I know that I couldn't handle losing you. So I left before anything happened. But ever since I came here all I can think about is you. I tried to convince myself that I did the right thing but not having you around was killing me Daryl. I missed you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

_This is mostly smut and fluff. I never wrote anything like this before. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Daryl looked up at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his calloused hand. Pulling her close to him he whispered "I don't wanna talk anymore."

"Me neither." Carol leaned in and started peppering his jaw and neck with wet kisses and she slowly started pushing his vest down his shoulders. Then she started to work on the buttons of his sleeveless shirt, her gaze locked with his. She took her time, knowing his aversion to touch. Every new part of skin that she revealed she welcomed with tender kisses. With the last button his shirt fell open and the sight of his muscular upper body did things to her body that she never experienced before. She moved around him and started pulling the shirt from his body. Daryl grasped her wrists before she could go any further. Knowing exactly why he did that she whispered in his ear "Please, love. Don't be ashamed of your scars. They are a testament of how strong you are, of what you survived. We all have our fair share of scars. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." Daryl took a deep breath, let go of her hands and closed his eyes.

As the shirt fell from his body, Carol hissed at the sight of him. She had seen his scars before but never so closely and it caused her pain that he had to suffer so much even before the world turned to shit. The thick white lines stood out against his suntanned skin, marks of year long abuse by his father. Carol silently made a promise to herself to show him in every way possible how he deserved to be treated, with love and respect. With her fingertip she started to trace every scar on his back carefully before following each of them with her mouth, placing kisses all over his back. All she wanted was to kiss away the bad memories and make new ones for him. With him.

A single tear slid down Daryl's face. Only his Carol could turn something so horrible into something beautiful. He turned around and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you", he whispered. They shared a a long and slow kiss, putting all their emotions into it. Communicating without words had always been something they shared.

Sowly, Daryl started to play with the hem of her shirt, waiting for her permission. She smiled at him and nodded so he pulled the shirt up over her head revealing a simple black bra. She wasn't lying when she talked about scars. A long, thin line crossed her belly. Most of her scars were burn marks from cigarettes though and Daryl felt the anger rise in him. He repeated her actions from earlier, kissing each and every mark on her upper body, trying to show her that she was beautiful no matter what. "If that bastard were still alive, I'd kill him myself", he said in between kisses. "I know. But I don't want to think about him anymore. He's in the past. I am here with you now and that is what counts", Carol replied while tangling her hand in his long locks, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. "You know I would never hurt you, right?" he asked. "I know, love. I know."

Carol laid back on the bed and Daryl kissed a path down her stomach and fumbled with the button on her pants, sliding them down in one swift motion. He sat back and just looked at her. Carol squirmed a bit, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his intense stare and tried to pull him back down to her. Ed had always talked down to her, convinced her that she wasn't attractive or loveable and that no one else would ever care for her or even love her.

Daryl took in her creamy skin. In contrast to her black bra and panties it almost seemed like porcelain. "Beautiful", he breathed and then he looked at her. "You're so fuckin' beautiful, Carol." He could feel his body reacting to her in a way he hadn't experienced before. He had no idea how he would make this thing last if only looking at her had him almost exploding. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Beautiful. Do you hear me? Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Carol shivered at his words and had to fight back the tears that were building.

Carol reached down and fumbled with Daryl's pants. Helping her he kicked off his boots and pulled his pants down. Then he reached behind her and opened the clasp of her bra. Her breasts were perfect and he leaned in to kiss the sweet valley between them and then take one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Carol let out a moan and it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. He rolled the other nipple between his fingers making her back arch from the bed.

He kissed down her stomach again until he reached the hem of her panties and pulled them down. He kissed the insight of her thighs, inching closer to her most sensitive spot.

Carol almost went mad from the sweet torture he was putting her through. And then without any warning his tongue was on her most sensitive spot, licking and nibbling, driving her insane. "Oh my God, Daryl!" she cried out, glad that there was nobody near who could hear them. He licked up her slit in one swift motion before returning to her clit. The noises Carol was making almost drove him over the edge right then and there. He shoved two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out of her warmth. She was already wet and ready for him.

Carol clenched the sheets in her fists, her breath coming faster, never having experienced such pleasure before. She felt a familiar burn low in her stomach, her muscles tightening around Daryl's fingers as he kept licking and suckling the sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Let go, baby." His words were here undoing, she closed her eyes and with one more stroke of his fingers, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Carol and she saw stars. Daryl had never seen something so erotic like Carol riding out her orgasm, eyes closed and the sexiest sounds escaping her kiss swollen lips.

As Carol came down from her high she pulled Daryl up to her, kissing him fervently, tasting herself on his lips. She reached down to the very obvious buldge in his boxer briefs and stroked him to through the thin fabric before pushing them down. Carol's eyes widened as she looked down at his very obvious erection. Her hand wrapped around him with just the right amount of pressure and Daryl's mouth fell open at the sensation of her touching him. Carol whimpered while stroking him and it took all from Daryl to not just come right then and there in her hand.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me", Daryl whispered in her ear while he licked and nibbled on the soft spot right behind her ear. "God, Daryl I need you. Need you inside me. Now. Please."

She released him and he positioned himself over her. He looked at her seeing nothing but love and desire reflecting back on him and all his doubts were washed away. Carol's mouth fell open when he pushed into her slowly. She closed her eyes but Daryl reached for her face. "Look at me, Beautiful." Carol opened her eyes and was met with his blue ones as he filled her completely. Their bodies became one, melting perfectly into each other. They held still for a moment, revelling in the feeling of being joined.

For Daryl sex had never been something he enjoyed very much. It was an itch to scratch. Nothing more. He never cared about the few women he'd done it with or their needs. With Carol everything was different. Her pleasure was more important than his own, he wanted to show her how much he loved her, and he wanted to take his time with her, making the moment last.

For Carol sex was never a pleasure. Ed just took what he needed and as soon as he was done he would role away from her, leaving her feel embarrassed and self-conscious. With Daryl she felt worshipped and loved, she felt immense pleasure and wished this moment would never stop.

"Move, sweetheart. I need you to move." Carol urged him on, the desire for him driving her insane. Daryl began pulling out of her slowly before pushing back in. A moan escaped his mouth as he felt her tight warm walls around him. "Faster, baby. Please", Carol pleaded and he picked up his pace. He palmed her breasts with his hands, playing with her nipples while he kissed her long and slow, their tongues fighting for control.

Very soon Carol felt a second orgasm approaching. Daryl lifted her knees on to his shoulders, enabling him to go even deeper and hit the sweetest spots inside of her. Carol moaned and felt her walls tighten and she screamed his name, gripping his neck as she came around him. Daryl had dreamed of this moment a lot of times, but his imagination didn't come anywhere close to what he was feeling in this moment. A few strokes later Daryl couldn't hold back anymore. "Look at me" he panted and when her azure gaze met his he shot into her, her name rolling from his lips like a prayer.

He collapsed onto her and together they formed a heaving, sweaty tangle of body parts where no one could tell where one began and the other one ended. He rolled to his side, pulling her with him and Carol laid her head on to his chest tracing lazy circles with her finger on his chest. "That was…" "Amazing", he finished for her. Carol smiled into his neck. "Thank you" she whispered. He tilted her chin up. "For what?" "For showing me how it's supposed to be. I never experienced it like this before, Daryl. I didn't know I could actually enjoy it so much. But with you…" her voice trailed off. "Neither did I, sweetheart. But I plan on experiencing a lot more of it" he said with a smug grin on his face. His expression turned serious again. "And I plan on showing you all the love and respect that you deserve. No one is ever going to hurt my woman again."

"I love you so much, Daryl." she said, brushing his hair away from his forehead and kissed him softly on the lips. It all still felt like a dream to her. She liked the sound of being _his_ woman because she knew he would never look at her as possession like Ed did. All he wanted was to protect and love her and she would do the same for him. Being in his arms was all she ever dreamed of. There was one last thing he had to know. "Daryl...I am sorry I left. I hope you can forgive me, my intention was never to hurt you or anybody else. I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting myself and all of you." He kissed her on the head. "I know, sweetheart. I understand why you did it but I knew you couldn't be happy all by yourself. And I need you. No way I could handle this world without you. She sighed and settled back against his chest and felt her eyelids getting heavier. As if Daryl could read her mind he draped the covers over both of them and wrapped her tightly in his arms. _His woman. His Carol._ He thought with a smile on his face while drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_The morning after… more smut coming your way before they get to talking._

* * *

Carol woke up a few hours later when the sun started to rise, wondering for a moment why she had slept so good and why she was naked until she noticed the heat radiating from the man beside her. She looked over at Daryl softly snoring beside her, his arm draped loosely over her hip. She smiled at him and brushed her hand over his, making sure he was really here. The worst thing for her had been having Daryl in her dreams and waking up alone but this time it wasn't a dream. He was really here. In her bed. Naked and warm. A blush crept over her face as she remembered what they did a few hours earlier. Nothing and no one could make her feel as good as Daryl. With him she didn't have to hide or pretend to be someone she wasn't.

She knew they had to talk eventually but for now she just wanted to enjoy the fact that they were together and save. At least for the moment. He looked so peaceful when he slept and she snuggled closer to him until his body was flush against hers.

Her man lying naked next to her aroused her all over again and a heat started to rise in her. She leaned over softly, kissing his neck, suckling on the soft flesh above his collarbone while her hand wandered downwards, taking the covers with her.

Daryl moaned softly, disorientated for a short moment. Was this really happening? Waking up by kisses from the woman he loved seemed too good to be true but as Daryl opened his blue eyes he was met with Carol's azure ones gazing at him. "Good morning, Beautiful." He smiled. "Hey you", she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips but he pulled her down, deepening the kiss. He sighed when he pulled away from her eventually. "Carol… we need to talk..." "I know, sweetheart. We will talk but first I have a favor to return" she answered with a smug grin on her face. Daryl looked confused. She kissed his jaw, suckled on his neck and slowly kissed a path down his body, taking a nipple in her mouth on the way and making him moan. She took her time kissing the scars on his chest before she kissed across his belly and along the soft path of hair that led down his body until she reached his cock. With Ed she never wanted to do that, she hated it actually. It made her feel even more humiliated. But with Daryl she wanted to try everything and give him just as much pleasure as he gave her the night before.

He was already hard when Carol wrapped her fingers around him and a guttural moan escaped Daryl. "Carol, sweetheart, you don't have to…" "Shhh", she interrupted him "I want to. Just relax." And with that she gave the tip of his cock a lick and then took him into her mouth while continuing to stroke him with her nimble fingers. When Daryl looked down his mouth fell open as he was met with the most erotic view he had ever seen. Her head was bobbing up and down his hard cock but her gaze never left his. "God, Carol. You're amazing, you feel so good baby, yes!" he cried out. He tried to hold back, not sure how far she wanted to go. When he felt his orgasm approaching he tried to stop her "Carol, I…I…" But she didn't stop. "Let go, baby. Just let go." Her voice vibrating around him and the view in front of him drove him over the edge and he came in her mouth with her name and a few curse words on his lips. Carol took everything he gave her. Afterwards she crawled back up into his arms with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You…wow…I…" Daryl muttered, not able to find the right words. "I hope that was okay for you, I didn't want to…" Carol silenced him with a kiss. "I wanted to do it. I really enjoyed it." She grinned.

He blushed and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you." "I love you too, Daryl. You have no idea how much." He pulled her on top of him and she was surprised when she felt he was already semi-hard again against her thigh. "That was quick", she teased. He growled "You have no idea what you're doing to me, woman." She reached down and stroked him back to full hardness before positioning herself over him and lowering herself onto him slowly. She whimpered his name when he filled her and started to move above him. Carol's breasts bounced up and down as she moved on top of him and Daryl rolled her nipples between his fingers, making her moan. Overwhelmed by her beauty and amazed how perfectly their bodies fit together he pulled her down and kissed her long and hard, whispering oaths of love into her ear over and over again. They moved together in perfect sync and Carol felt her release approaching soon. She clawed into Daryl's shoulders, leaving red stains, marking him for everyone to see. Daryl reached down and found her clit with this thumb, rubbing vigorously at the sensitive nub. As the waves of pleasure washed over her, she threw her head back and screamed out his name. She kept moving on top of him and a few strokes after Carol had reached her high, Daryl followed her over the edge, spurting hotly into her. She collapsed on top of him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, their bodies still joined. He was in awe about how perfectly her small body melted into his. _We're made for each other_ he thought.

After a while, Carol sat up on the bed looking down at him and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "I wish we could just stay in this bed forever" she sighed. "But I guess we have to talk at some point…" "Yeah", he said. "Guess we do."


	8. Chapter 8

_Since TWD returned last night I thought this is the perfect opportunity to post the last chapter of this story and let the writers from AMC take over from here ;) Hope you enjoyed this story!_

* * *

Carol put a shirt over her head that ended just below her bottom and stood up, taking a glas of water and handing it to Daryl. She leaned against a small wooden sideboard and started telling Daryl about the kingdom, about Ezekiel and how the community worked. She told him that the kingdom was also under the control of the Saviors and how Ezekiel tried to protect his people by not telling them about Negan. "These are good people here, you know", she said. "When we came here I was very weak and they treated my wounds and did everything to help me get better. And even after I made it very clear that I didn't want their help anymore, they didn't let me leave and insisted on giving me this house so I was at least close to them. Morgan and Ezekiel brought me food and often came by to check in on me and they wanted me to move back into the kingdom. It was my choice to be alone out here, I refused their help and was not very nice to them. But they really tried. I want you to know that."

Daryl, suddenly feeling cold without her next to him, put a hand out to her. "Come back to me, please." He was slightly embarrased at how pleading he sounded but he missed her although she was standing right next to him. He needed the physical contact, needed to feel her warm skin on his. He was still terrified that she would leave him again. She walked over to the bed and he sheepishly grinned at her. Her heart almost burst with love for him at that moment and she sat down on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "I wish I could tell you what you mean to me, Daryl." she sighed. But she didn't need to, somehow he just knew. He saw it in her eyes everytime she looked at him.

Carol climbed over him so she could sit with her back against the wall, draping her legs over his. Daryl, lying on his back, rested his hands on her bare legs and caressed the soft skin of her thighs. Carol continued. "Last week a man named Richard was here. He's a good friend of King Ezekiel and he wanted to convince me and Morgan to talk Ezekiel into fighting against the Saviors. He thinks it's wrong of Ezekiel to let his people unknown of what's really going on. I refused because at that point I didn't know what they did to you, to our family... I just wanted to be left alone... but now things are different. Someday Negan or his people are gonna come here and they're not going to just take our food or beds. They are gonna kill again. And then no one is prepared. So I agree with Richard. We have to fight them and we have to convince Ezekiel to tell his people about Negan, prepare them for a fight."

"I don't know if we can take them, Carol. We have no idea how many of them there really are." Daryl said. Carol nodded. "I know. It will be very difficult but we have to try. No group can do this alone but if we bring our people, Alexandria, the hilltop and the kingdom together we might have a chance" she said. "This is no life for us...living in constant fear of their next visit...of who they might kill next."

"Life for _us_?" he carefully asked, raising his eyebrows at her. He still hadn't dared to ask her if she was planning on coming back with him. "Yes. Us." She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him softly. Now that Daryl was here with her, Carol had no idea how she had managed to stay away from him over the last weeks. "We don't know how much time we have left and I never want to spend another day without you Daryl. You were right. You guys are my family, I can't stay away from you and if killing people is what it takes to protect you than I'll have to find a way to deal with it. I thought I did the right thing but it turns out I was wrong. I need my family... I need you."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, a great load suddenly taken off his mind. "You're not alone, sweetheart. You got me, okay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You can come back with me to the Hilltop or we can live here. I don't care as long as I have you." Carol nodded. Daryl pulled her down to him, his hand holding her face, grazing her hair line, drinking in her beautiful face. He brushed over her lips with this thumb before kissing her long and slow, suckling on her lower lip. He had never taken much interest in kissing but with Carol it was different. He could happily spend the whole day just kissing her, revelling in her intoxicating scent. The world around him didn't matter anymore when he kissed her. It was just them, lost in the moment, connecting in the deepest, most intimate way.

After what could've been seconds or hours, they pulled apart. Suddenly Daryl a had serious look on his face. "We have to talk to that Ezekiel and we have to bring our group from the hilltop here so we can come up with a plan together. The more people, the better the chance that we can actually beat those fuckers." Daryl said.

"I agree and we'll do that… but I don't think that one more day will matter…" Carol grinned at him. "What do you mean?" Daryl asked and couldn't help smiling at how beautiful she was right in this moment with her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. "I mean that I want to enjoy one more peaceful day and night with my man." Daryl's heart swell and he smiled "Your man, huh?" "Yes, _my_ man", Carol replied, love reflecting from her eyes. "Only mine..." She kissed his jaw and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in his unmistakable scent. Her hand grazed his cheek. "I just want to lay here with you, kiss you, make love to you and forget all about the shitty world we live in. Hell will break lose soon enough so we might as well enjoy a few more hours in our pretty pink bubble here, what do you think?" Daryl nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Carol. I love you so much…" he said and then hesitated, a question nagging at him. "What is it?" Carol could always tell when something was on his mind. "I need you to promise me that you won't leave again. I can't lose you again Carol. I can't lose this, us." She leaned in, took his face in her hands and looked him deep in the eyes. Then she kissed him, long and slow and soft. When she pulled away she looked at him again and said "I promise. I can't lose it either. I love you, Daryl. This is it for me, _you_ are it for me. Forever. I promise." "Forever." Daryl whispered and kissed her again, release washing over him. Before she laid back down, Daryl pulled the shirt over her head leaving her naked just as he was. He pulled her into him as close as possible, needing to feel her soft, warm skin on his. Carol melted into him, amazed once more at how perfectly she fit into his embrace.

Daryl kissed her forehead and wondered once again how on earth he could've gotten so lucky. They didn't know what the future would bring, they didn't know how long their "Forever" would be, if there was one at all. But whatever this shitty world would throw at them, at least they knew they didn't have to face it alone.

* * *

 ** _It's our moment in the sun and it's only just begun…it's time to have a little fun. We're inviting you to come and see why you should be on easy street._**

 _THE END! So let's see what the writers have planned for us in the 2nd half of Season 7._ _I'm praying we'll see some kind of Caryl reunion, preferably something similar to this story ;)_

 _I hope you enjoyed this story. A big thanks to everyone who read this story and to those who favorited, followed and reviewed! THANK YOU!_


End file.
